German Patent Application No. DE 10 2006 051 329 A1 describes a Z-axis acceleration sensor, which has a seismic weight that is in the form of a planar rocker arm and may be deflected out of a wafer plane. The seismic weight patterned completely out of a semiconductor layer deposited beforehand onto the substrate is connected to a residual substrate by a structure functioning as a torsion spring, and has a shape that ensures variable moments of inertia of the rocker-arm sides, due to an asymmetry of the mass distribution with respect to an axis of rotation of the rocker arm. Two counter-electrodes are situated on the substrate, each forming a capacitor with an adjacent surface of a rocker-arm side. If the Z-axis acceleration sensor experiences an acceleration in a direction perpendicular to the substrate, then the seismic weight, is tilted about the axis of rotation, out of the substrate plane, which produces a change in the capacitances of the two capacitors corresponding to the acceleration.